


Don't Touch Her

by havokwritesstuff



Series: yanderepeterparker (blog) [14]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Attempted/mentions of sexual assault, Death, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havokwritesstuff/pseuds/havokwritesstuff
Summary: If anyone lays a hand on the Princess of Gotham, there will be hell to pay.
Relationships: Dark Jason Todd/Reader, Jason Todd/Reader, Yandere Jason Todd/Reader
Series: yanderepeterparker (blog) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624429
Comments: 1
Kudos: 172





	Don't Touch Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically kind of Red Hood: Outlaw, crime boss Jason. It’s only loosely based on it though because I haven’t been able to read it yet (DCU only has up to #32 I think) and have only seen bits and pieces online. I see it as possibly taking place after Make It Wit Chu, but that’s up to you.

The wind blew across you as you leaned over the balcony, looking over as the cars and people passed by below. City lights sparkled on the buildings, and they might have been almost beautiful if you didn’t know Gotham.

You rested your chin on your hand and sighed deeply. Jason had to take care of a few things, so he’d left you in his office to wait until he returned. Usually he would only leave you alone if you were at home, but sometimes his business would be short enough that he felt safe leaving you in the office.

The last few months had been a big adjustment, going from being with an Outlaw to being with Gotham’s greatest crime boss. A lot had happened, like Jason shooting the Penguin, Bruce beating him so badly he couldn’t get out of bed for a month, Artemis and Bizarro disappearing, and Roy dying.

You were with Jason through all of it. Sure, he was no longer a Bat, now a criminal, but he was still the same person that you’d ran into at your favorite book shop over a year ago. He was still the one you loved.

All you could think about was how much you wanted to get home and have some alone time with him, until you heard the door to his office open. You walked back into the office with a smile, thinking it was Jason, but it dropped when you realized it definitely wasn’t him. It was one of his men who you’d seen around. He definitely wasn’t supposed to be in the office, especially if you were in there, but maybe Jason has sent him in for something.

“Um…” You turned around to go back out on the balcony so you could avoid him when suddenly there was a painful grip around your wrist. You yelped in pain and looked back at the man, seeing the glint in his eyes and an unsettling smile on his face.

“What are you too good to be in the same room with me?”

You didn’t respond, just staring with wide eyes. The tight hold on your wrist was making tears well up, but he wasn’t loosening at all. That disgusting smile widened and he chuckled. “I thought since the boss was gone I’d see what all the fuss was about. We all wonder why he goes to so much trouble for you. You obviously have a nice body, but you must be a freak in bed or something.”

That comment made you nauseated and you tried to yank your arm away, but it was no use. So you punched him. Anything to get the creep away from you, at least until Jason returned. Only all it did was piss him off.

“You little bitch!” He wrapped a hand around your neck and slammed you against the wall, tightening the grip until you couldn’t breathe at all. “I can still have fun if you’re passed out.” Tears flooded your cheeks as you clawed at his hand. He wouldn’t let go.

You blindly reached out around you for anything you could use, until your hand met something smooth and cold. It was that expensive vase Penguin had there that Jason never got around to getting rid of. You were glad for that when you grabbed it and slammed it over the creep’s head.

He let go of you and you barely caught yourself before you collapsed to the floor. His head was bleeding as he stumbled backward, so you took the chance to run. “I’ll fucking kill you!” You heard him scream as you ran out of the room, your eyes blurry with tears and your hand stinging from the pieces of porcelain that were embedded in it.

You hurried through the lounge, sobbing loudly as you made your way to the front door. You just wanted to be as far away from that creep as possible. You wanted to be home. Actually, you wanted _Jason_ , but you knew he was busy.

It wasn’t exactly safe to be alone on the streets of Gotham after dark, but you weren’t thinking clearly. At least the apartment was really close, a short walking distance from the Iceberg Lounge, so you would probably be fine. That thought was the last thing on your mind as you ran back home, still sobbing the whole way.

Once you scanned your biometrics and got through the front door, you fell to the floor and hugged your knees. Pain radiated from your hand, your wrist, your throat, the back of your head, and even your lungs from running so hard. You couldn’t help but think of what could’ve happened if you hadn’t been able to get him off of you. The thought made your stomach turn.

A few minutes later, the sound of the door opening nearly made you look up, but you were afraid to. You knew the man wouldn’t be able to get into the apartment because only you and Jason could, but that didn’t stop the anxiety that flooded you at the sound.

“(Y/N)? Why are you h-?”

You looked up to see Jason staring down at you, his face unreadable. You said nothing as he kneeled in front of you, taking in the bruises and the bleeding cuts on your hand.

Jason had gotten an alert from the security system telling him you accessed it, so he headed right home. He was ready to find out why the hell you would _ever_ travel through Gotham alone at night until he saw you hurt and crying on the floor.

He gently tilted your chin up, looking into your red and swollen eyes. You could see the storm brewing in his blue ones, and you almost felt bad for the guy and the hurt Jason was going to bring down on him. Almost. “Who did this to you?”

Your voice was extremely hoarse and small when you spoke, only adding fuel to the rage burning in him. “O-one of your men. He c-came into the office. He…he grabbed me, said he wanted to s-see why you like me so much. I punched him and…and he started to choke me, saying he could st-still…..even if I was unconscious. I-I smashed that vase over his head and ran. I shouldn’t have come home alone…I’m sorry.”

Jason softly ran his thumb over your cheek, wiping away the fresh tears. He wanted to torture that piece of shit for putting you through something like that. He wanted to make him beg for his life. But he needed to take care of you first. “It’s not your fault. I shouldn’t have left you there alone. I’ll handle it, trust me.”

Your eyes widened and you grabbed his wrist with your uninjured hand. “Not yet! Please don’t leave!”

“I’m not leaving yet, princess.” You released your grip on his wrist, the sheer panic slowly leaving your features.

Yeah, Jason was definitely going to make that bastard wish he’d never been born.

—-

Jason stayed to take care of you. He got you in the bath and sat on the floor next to it, picking bits of porcelain out of your cuts and cleaning them out so he could bandage your hand. Every piece was an extra bone he would break when he got his hands on the monster that dared to touch you. Then he held you until you finally fell asleep, planning what he was going to do.

That was what led to him sitting in one of the old warehouses he used for meetings that didn’t need to happen at the Iceberg Lounge. He waited at the head of the table, a gun in his hand and a hammer sitting in front of him. He’d called all of his men for an “emergency meeting”. They wouldn’t be happy about it, but he couldn’t give less of a fuck about their happiness. Ever, really, but especially that night.

All of them started slowly filtering in until all of the seats were filled. Jason didn’t miss the fact that one of them had a bruise near his eye and a bandage on his head. It was a newer guy which explained it, but that didn’t matter to him. Not when you were laying at home, hurt and traumatized.

He finally addressed them, breaking the silence that they kept once they saw the barely contained rage of the man that had called them there. “Good, you’re all here.”

Jason stood up and put the gun in the holster on his belt, then grabbed the hammer from the table. He began to slowly walk around the table, behind the men, and he got some enjoyment from the fear he saw in the eyes of the one who had hurt you. “I got home tonight and found my girl bruised and bleeding. She told me it was one of you.”

There were some murmurs and whispers, but he shut that down quickly. “I wasn’t finished.” They immediately went silent again.

“I don’t have a lot of rules, but one of them is to _never_ touch her.” He got closer to the man, managing to keep his voice level. “You shouldn’t even _look_ at her, but one of you put your filthy fucking hands on her.” Jason got right behind him and he could see him shaking. “Anyone want to come forward?” He looked around at all of them, his eyes lingering on the man in front of him. “No?”

“Then it’s a good thing I know exactly who it was.”

In a fraction of a second, Jason grabbed the man’s head and slammed his face down into the table, an audible crunch coming from his nose. He lifted his head and brought it back down again even harder, listening to the man cry out in pain. “You really thought you could try to rape my fiancee and get away with it?!”

“It was a mistake. I’m sorry!” The man was already crying, blood gushing from his shattered nose and onto the table.

“I’m sure you’ll be even more apologetic once we get started.”

The man tried to stutter out a response, but not before Jason pinned his arm to the table and slammed the hammer down on his hand, shattering bone. He screamed, and it was even worse when Jason brought it down again, this time on his fingers.

All of the other men watched in silence, looking between each other and sometimes flinching at something that looked particularly painful. It felt like an eternity for them, watching Jason reduce the man to what was basically a bag of broken bones. He begged and begged for mercy, but he didn’t realize that it gave Jason a sick satisfaction.

Once the man finally died from the trauma to his body, Jason stepped back, his hands and suit soaked with blood, and his face splattered with it. To the rest of them, he simply said, “Any questions?”

—-

You finally woke up again, the pain in your body having faded a bit with time, but the bed was empty. You knew Jason would go resolve things as soon as possible, you just hoped he would be back before you noticed. You moved to his side of the bed and nuzzled your face into his pillow, trying to find some comfort until he got there.

The wait wasn’t long, because pretty soon you heard Jason walk into the bedroom and open up the closet. You turned around in the bed and saw that he was getting dressed after a shower, his slightly damp hair a mess. He noticed you watching him with a tired smile as he slipped a tshirt on. “Did I wake you up?”

“No, I was already awake. Just waiting for you,” you mumbled, still a bit sleepy.

Jason got under the blanket and wrapped his arms around you tight. “Well, I’m back. I took care of it.”

He didn’t even have to say it, you could tell from the fact that he showered before even coming in to check on you. It was just confirmation of what you already knew.

“Thank you,” you whispered as you snuggled into his chest.

Jason kissed your forehead. “Anything for you, princess.”


End file.
